To identify and isolate developmental genes, we carried out insertional mutagenesis studies in transgenic mice derived from retrovirally infected embryonic stem (ES) cells. The 412 strain segregates 23 proviruses, 3 of which cause recessive prenatal lethality. The molecular and phenotypic analysis of the 412-k and the 412-r insertional mutations are currently underway.